New Upgrade System
The New Upgrade System dictates a new upgrade system on buildings, 4 upgrades on 3 paths. 2nd path final upgrades usually have a special ability associated with them. Note: when the 3rd or 4th upgrades have been purchased on one path, the 3rd and 4th upgrades of the other two paths are blocked because they are special. Unlike in current SC, upgrades for anything besides engineering bay will require the engineering bay. Level/XP Levels will play a part in unlocking tier 4 upgrades. These are the required levels for tier 4 upgrades of the following buildings: * Missile Turret: 20 * Command Center: 25 * Barracks: 19 * Starport: 31 * Bunker: 28 * Refinery: 34 * Auto Turret: 24 * Factory: 24 * Engineering Bay: 18 Missile Turret Path 1 Path 2 Path 3 Command Center Path 1 Path 2 Path 3 Barracks Path 1 Path 2 Path 3 Starport Path 1 Tech Lab * Adds a tech lab to the starport. * Costs 450 M and 400 V. Larger Plat * Expands from 2x2 to 3x3. * Allows for Battlecruisers and like-size ships to be made. * Costs 1250 M and 560 V. * Max HP increases 1000. Elongated Plat * Expands from 3x3 to 6x9. * Allows for ships larger than Battlecruiser-classes that are not mothership, MS-like, or floating building. Allows for terran shuttles. * Costs 3500 M and 850 V. * Max HP increases 1700. Oversize Hangar * Expands from 6x9 to 6x18. * Allows for floating Command Centers and Megacruisers to be made here. Only one can be made at a time. * Costs 17500 M and 12500 V. * Max HP increases 16000. A 4/0/0 starport (mothership hangar) has 20000 HP. Path 2 Hercules Center * Allows for any ship with Hercules in its name to be made. * Costs 30 M and 200 V. Fusion Reactor * Second req for making battlecruisers. Needed for medivac dropship. * Costs 650 M and 450 V. Overdriver * All ships spawned by the starport move at 3x speed and deal 2x damage for 15 seconds, as long as its overdriver has a constant vespene supply (about 2 per ship, SCVs bring vespene from refinery or command center to starport). First 10 ships are overdrived free, overdriver stores up to 1000 vespene. * Costs 2500 M and 1500 V. Overclock * Overclock Ability: Selected unit or building sped up to 4x performance for 25 seconds. * Costs 3500 M and 3500 V. Path 3 Neosteel Armor * Neosteel Armor is added to the starport. * Costs 150 M and 100 V. Reinforced Hull * Adds 400 HP to Starport's helath pool. * Costs 300 M and 300 V. Medivac Tractor * Heals units (ships prioritized) by 40 HP/second, 60 with Fusion Reactor. Range is 100 tiles. * Costs 900 M and 1450 V. Medivac Sniper * Heals units (ships prioritized) by 250 Hp/second, or 350 with Fusion Reactor. Range is 250 tiles. * Costs 3500 M and 7500 V. Bunker Path 1 More Storage * Normal bunkers can store 4 units (or 2 big units). Storage is doubled to 8 units or 4 bigger units, like marauders. HP is increased by 150. * Costs 80 M and 300 V. Even More Storage * Storage becomes 16 units (8 bigger). Its size goes from 2x2 to 3x3. HP increased by 250. * Cost 450 M and 350 V. Small Tower * Becomes 2x taller. Stores 32 units (16 bigger). First 16 on bottom, last ones on top. Hp ramped up by 500. * Costs 4500 M and 4000 V. Mass Structure * Goes from 3x3 to 5x5. Stores 1.5x more units than 3/x/x bunker (small tower). HP ramped by 2000. * Costs 7500 M and 3500 V. Path 2 Ibiks Turret * Adds an Ibiks turret to the top of the bunker. * Costs 250 M and 300 V. Dual Turret * Adds a 2nd turret to the bunker. * Costs 250 M and 350 V. Laser Add-on * Adds a laser to the bunker's arsenal. Laser has a range of 65 tiles and damage score of 20/sec. * Costs 200 M and 1200 V. Ultimate Fry * Ultimate Fry Ability: All units in the bunker will catch all hit units on FIRE for 20 seconds. Fire can spread. * Costs 6500 M and 6500 V. Path 3 Neosteel Armor * Adds neosteel armor to the bunker. * Costs 200 M and 200 V. Reinforced Hull * Increases HP by 250. * Costs 450 M and 650 V. Submergability * Bunkers can be lowered underground like supply depots. * Costs 950 M ans 960 V. Flaming Surface * Vespene gas has been messed with SO much that it can burn a surface down. When lowered, top burns. * Costs 1250 M and 8500 V. Refinery Path 1 Micro Filtering * SCVs can bring 5 instead of 4 gas to command center at one time. * Costs 250 M and 450 V. Nano Filtering * SCVs can bring 8 instead of 5 gas to command center at one time. * Costs 600 M and 1000 V. Electron Hyperfiltration Routine * SCVs can bring 24 instead of 8 gas to command center at one time. But gas output is tripled, meaning for every 24 collected gas, 8 gas from the geyser is exhausted. * Costs 2500 M and 3500 V. Automated Filtration Routine * Vespene is teleported from the refinery to the nearest command center. SCVs are not needed. Gas output is not tripled but sextupled, so for every 48 gas warped, 8 gas will be exhausted instead of 16. * Costs 4000 M and 11500 V. Path 2 Druid Training Camp * Allows for Druids to be trained here. * Costs 160 M and 180 V. Geyser Discount * Mining toll (how much vespene is exhausted) is halved, but units get the same amount of vespene. * Costs 460 M and 450 V. Tank Druid * Allows druid camp to produce Tank Druids, druid marauder-sized units. * Costs 2350 M and 3500 V. DRS Call * DRS (Direct Restroation Signal) Call Ability: Nearest mineral field or vespene geyser is restored 150 of its respective resource. Also stimulates allied druids and tank druids in a 50 tile radius to work faster for 5 seconds. * Costs 7500 M and 8000 V. Path 3 Neosteel Armor * Adds neosteel armor. * Costs 150 M and 125 V. Reinforced Hull * Adds 400 HP to the refinery. * Costs 350 M and 350 V. Vespene/Health Fast Regen * Health regens at 3x speed. Every second, using magic and technology, 3 vespene is put back into the geyser for every 3 HP regened. * Costs 2350 M and 2600 V. Vespene Pool * 3 vespene put back into geyser for every 0.5 HP regened. * Costs 2350 M and 6000 V. Auto-Turret * Not built by player. Deployed by raven ship. Part 1 Twin Guns * Two cannons instead of 1. * Costs 75 M and 25 V. Advanced Intel * With high terran tech and a sample of protoss brain cells, turret can shoot enemies in both the turret's range, other attacking structure's range, or any allied unit's range. * Costs 600 M and 600 V. Highly Advanced Intel * Turret's range triples. All units in range have range tripled. * Costs 500 M and 1000 V. Auto-Bot Spawn * Turrets will occasionally spawn an auto-bot. * Costs 2500 M and 4500 V. Part 2 Full Metal Hegder * Turrets upgrade from 12mm to 30 mm gauss cannons, meaning the cannons will do 2.5x damage the x/0/x auto turret. * Costs 350 M and 250 V. Large Caliber * Turrets fire 120mm cannons, doing 10x original damage. * Costs 1250 M and 1200 V. Ballistic Missile * An Auto-Gauss ballistic missile can be fired from the turret, together with its other weapons. * Costs 1250 M and 750 V. First Strike Capability * First Strike Ability: A VG10 ballistic missile will be fired from the turret on the largest unit on the field. 60 second cooldown. * Costs 15000 M and 8500 V. Part 3 Faster Shooting * Turrets shoot at 2x speed. * Costs 650 M and 850 V. Even Faster Shooting * Turrets shoot 3x faster than the x/x/0 auto-turret. * Costs 950 M and 1250 V. Capsaicin Additive * Units hit have a 15% chance of being immobilized for 5 seconds. * Costs 300 M and 2500 V. Phosphoricus * Units have a 60% chance of being immobilized for 10 seconds. Units hit are uncloaked and turret can see cloaked units. * Costs 10000 M and 6500 V. Factory Path 1 Neosteel Armor * Adds neosteel armor. * Costs 145 M and 100 V. Triple Armor * Multiplies all armor on the factory by 3. * Costs 650 M and 650 V. Armor Runoff * Multiply armor count by 1.33, making the armor multiplier 4 times 1/x/x. Allows for the armor of all units produced and in Factory's radius to increase by 1. * Costs 2450 M and 3450 V. Armor Runaway * Increases armor multiplier from 4 to 6, and occasionally, an armor ball will fly off, giving 3 armor to whatever touches it. Allows for the armor of all units produced and in Factory's radius to increase by 3. * Costs 6500 M and 12000 V. Path 2 Faster Production * Produces units 2x faster. * Costs 325 M and 225 V. Even Faster Production * Produces units 3x faster than original. * Costs 850 M and 695 V. Stimulant * All buildings within a range of 5 tiles have production rates doubled (40s becomes 20s). All upgrade costs within radius are 90% original. * Costs 1600 M and 3500 V. Supply Drop * Activated Ability: Summons a supply crate from the sky. SCVs or cargocruisers need to pick it up. Contents are directly proportional to maximum supply. * Costs 1600 M and 7500 V. Path 3 Turret Placement * Will occasionally place a Minuter Sentry in a nine-tile radius. * Costs 650 M and 350 V. Faster Placing * Places sentries 2x faster. * Costs 650 M and 450 V. Sprockets * Makes sentries shoot 2x faster. * Costs 560 M and 800 V. Domination * Can place sentries 3x farther away than normal. Sentries last 3x longer, in fact. * Costs 2500 M and 2350 V. Engineering Bay Path 1 Enable Tier 1 * Enables tier 1 upgrades to be unlocked in its respective player's empire. * Costs 40 M and 0 V. Enable Tier 2 * Enables tier 2 upgrades to be unlocked in its respective player's empire. * Costs 200 M and 10 V. Enable Exclusives * Enables tier 3 upgrades to be unlocked in its respective plaer's empire. One requirement for fully unlocking tier 4 upgrades. * Costs 800 M and 300 V. Immense Size Research Centre * Enables Oversize Hangars to be built. * Costs 1000 M and 1000 V. Path 2 Neosteel Armor * Adds neosteel armor to the bay. * Costs 110 M and 90 V. Thick Armor * Doubles neosteel armor thickness. * Costs 110 M and 200 V. Interceptant Bubble * Adds neosteel armor to buildings in a 10 tile radius. * Costs 2500 M and 3500 V. Puppet Trick * Will shoot a hologram that lasts 6 seconds at an enemy within 8 blocks to confuse them. * Costs 2500 M and 7500 V. Path 3 Art of Confusion * Will make a loud sound when enemies are near to attempt to confuse them every 2.5 seconds. Enemies will have a 10% chance to kill another enemy. Can fire wave in a 10-tile radius. Air units affected. * The jist is, it fires a 10-tile shockwave every 5 seconds. When enemies are hit by it, it will have a 10% chance of confusing the enemy to attack an allied unit * Costs 800 M and 560 V. Louder Sound * Will have a 25% chance instead. * Costs 2500 M and 2500 V. Shock n' Awe * Will actually allow units to become cloaked, so they can sneak up on their fellows. Has a 10% chance of stunning affected units. * Costs 2500 M and 2350 V. Midianite Smite * Will have a wave radius of 25 blocks instead of 10 blocks. Chances of a unit being confused rises from 25% to 75%. Units will commonly find it worth attacking their own base. Has a 50% chance of stunning affected units. Megacruisers affected. * Costs 25000 M and 12500 V.